


Heaven Nor Hell

by PinapplesocksAmber



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ACCURATE, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive Being an Asshole, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dom Sebastian, Dom/sub, Grim Reapers, Heaven, Heaven Nor Hell, Hell, In Character, Is 17 legal enough for the 1800s?, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, One Hell of a Butler, Poor Sebastian, Reapers, Renamed, Same universe, Sub Ciel Phantomhive, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Top Sebastian Michaelis, True Crime, True Love, everything i wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinapplesocksAmber/pseuds/PinapplesocksAmber
Summary: After Alois Trancy's death, Sebastian and Ciel return to the manor and its servants as though nothing had happened at all. The servants didn't notice, but Sebastian knew Ciel had transformed into something inhuman. How long could they keep their joke up? What will happen when the Queens Guard Dog catches the scent of a bloody case?The crimes detailed in the work of fiction are set in approximately the same town and time as when they actually occurred. I've made this as true to the actual crime as possible and hope to unveil some gruesome murders with you.TLDR:Sebastian and Ciel stay in Britain after season two and murders begin around town. They solve the murders and bring back terrible memories for Ciel, his mask slipping just a bit more in the public's eye. Will they get caught or catch the killer first?Started~1/28/20, Revison starting 2/20/21
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. ~Prologue~

Ciel heard Sebastian open the door in his first few moments of awareness. He groaned aloud in annoyance, removing his face from the book he'd ended up resting on. His punctual butler pushed the wheels of his morning trolly past the framework of the room as his Lord hid under the sheet. A squeak from the mahogany door closing caused him to shift in his bed and pull the soft blankets closer. His night bearing room was flushed with light as Sebastian took the first curtain in his and tied it to its post. Ciel felt cold in this world, lost without his soul. His lack of a heartbeat just went to prove how gone he was, both to himself and his butler. Transforming had a heavy cost on him, and coming to terms with it every morning he couldn't sleep in his bed was a reminder of that. The soft, pale white sheet tightened around his body as he struggled to sit up and block the light with his back. Eyes still half closed, he stretched himself out after staying still for so long. The action only helped to twist him up in his sleepless bed, ankles catching the fabric he was trying to pull off him. Kicking his feet out of the blanket and unwrapping himself, he gathered the overflowing fabric into his lap and over the back of his head to block the sun's reach. 

"It's time to wake, young master" Sebastians velvety announced, an awakening chime that caused the others eyes to open a bit wider. The same thing every day as a human had brought him comfort, knowing something everlasting was waiting just outside the door to save him if he couldn't sleep. Those days were gone now and Ciel had accepted his forced solitude and abundance of time in stride. Ciel let himself mistake the words as fondness from a friend, or a lifelong companion, but he quickly halted the comfort that it pulled from him. He knew better than to think something as foolish, which was only proven by the stagnant scowl on his butler's face when he turned around in greetings. It was normal for his Butler to sound so welcoming, he had to keep up an appearance after all. Humans, the smart few at least, might find him peculiar, if only he hadn't sounded so honest, they might have never crossed paths. Not like he could regret it, nor the voice that coaxed him to play. It was only natural for a creature that preyed on Humans to easily draw anyone in by voice alone.

_'This demon really must love torturing me if he's to barge in on me like this. Damned sadist, I'm not done reading_ ' The Earl thought, grimace on his face and he reached around blindly for the book he'd kept himself busy with all night. Holding the red tanned hardback in his loose palm, he sat up and let the linen fall off of him. Ciel covered his eyes with an arm as the white silk that lined his skin fell over his face, assisting to shield from the blinding rays of the sun. 

"It's too bright to be up" He grumbled, pulling his arm down and shooting a look to his butler who was busy with the cart. The sound of tea being poured into the cup Sebastian had brought on the trolley was almost as quiet as his voice had been, and taking note of this he cleared his throat and stood up a little taller. The cup was an elegant white with blue detailing, fit to match the Nobel's bedroom. He knocked his knees over the side of the bed after he wobbled closer. He gripped the navy handle with his soft, unmarked hands, and brought it up to his mouth to taste while he left his butler to wonder.

"I hope you're not suggesting I wake you up after hours. It'd be unsightly for a Lord of your status to hide away in your room til after dark and neglect your duties'' Sebastian quipped as a warning glare from Ciel was shot right back for his harsh words. "I was only hoping you'd stick to the same schedule after you found yourself in your room so early last night. I take it you found yourself studying or progressing instead of laying there for 9 hours" He hummed, placing a spoon and fork onto the plate that matched the tea set. It was just like the rest of this expensive porcelain set, and Ciel had taken a certain liking of it above all the others he purchased even from the first day. The light touches of purple reminded him of his eye, which he visibly pawed at once he saw the shade again. That set seemed as old as the manor itself. His first sighting of the delicate glassware bringing him back to when he first stepped onto the ground of his new renovated home. Piecing the memories of his childhood together, the China seemed to have been older than the house's rebirth. That set had been the only one that hadn't been broken by the servants of the manor quite yet, which was extraordinary for such a disaster plagued trio. 

Ciel was caught staring at the Chine set, his eyes followed him to glare at Sebastian for his remarks. "I finished reading The Mysterious Key and The Scarlet Letter '' Ciel tsked, swirling around to look out of the window and remember the fictional stories. He'd only just finished The Scarlet Letter and Heaven knows he'll be taking a questionnaire by noon. Sebastian had him on a tight schedule ever since he'd changed and it only made him more uptight.

Ignoring the attitude in his master's voice as well as his rejection to so much as the sight of him, he turned around to the wardrobe and fixed himself to begin the process of dressing his Earl. Loud clinking of sterling could be heard behind him, and as he turned he saw his lord tapping at his tea. "Anything, the matter?" He inquired, before he noticed Ciel poking at the pie on top of white main platter from the trolley. He himself was all too used to the jabs and elementary work they'd have given each other, enjoying how the young Earl was so quick to the beat of their responses compared to his previous contractors though this unruly attitude made him difficult to deal with.

"Now that that's taken care of.. allow me to get you dressed" Sebastian responded, pushing the delicious looking plate towards the boy. "Loganberry Cherry Bottom Pie topped with sweet Margarine and it's signature Loganberries. They came imported from the US and are quickly becoming popular among the British Youth. I hope it is to your liking Master" He voiced, formal as ever for when he made a new dish he was proud of. He walked over to the dresser before his master could call him back for another task and slowed down the day. 

"What's today's Schedule Sebastian? I'm not mistaken but I believe I had tea with Elizabeth at noon, and there's a carriage outside now. I don't recall scheduling for an outing so early" Ciel scoffed, sipping his tea as he walked to the window and confirmed his supernatural sense of hearing. He glanced at the pie back at the trolly before rushing back and setting the cup onto the saucer. At least he had something sweet to get up for, but his later engagement was already weighing on him. Sebastian pulled out his deep blue jacket and frilled white shirt from the drawer, opening the other compartments to get his socks, shorts, and ribbon. 

"I'm afraid it's business My lord. Just this morning a letter arrived from The Queen's secretary. It seems our work in London never stops" Sebastian voiced cooly, walking over to his masters' bedside with the letter pointed out in front of him as he handed it to the Earl. He eyed him as he took the letter and reached for his bedside drawer. His open letters filled the desk, a silver kitchen knife with a brown wooden handle laid atop the stack. He set the knife on his trolly, cutting out a slice of pie for himself before he brought the sugar coated metal to his lips. He crudely dragged his tongue from base to the tip and repeated it for the other side, leaving a bit of cream in the corner of his mouth as he set it besides the rest of his silverware. 

"Well, that's certainly good for making time," Ciel sighed, taking a bite of the freshly sliced pie and happily taking it down after his previous taste test. It was well-made, enough to appease his sweet tooth and hunger as he freely cut into the dish. He hesitated in his next question, despite believing his own answer. "Was it delivered by Ash?" he voiced smoothly, eyes glued to the fork that rested in his hand as he played with the weight of it between his thumb and index finger. 

"No my Lord. I made sure he truly was disposed of. It was some simple Brunette with a cleaner accent. There's no chance he's out and running after we cleansed him" Sebastian confirmed with pep, eyes running to his Lords cheek. He brought himself closer to Ciel and offered his thumb to wipe the fluffy substance he'd caught while eating away. "Know he's not of your concern anymore" He hummed in the most honest voice he could muster. He could see his shoulders fall as his mind was put at rest. Worry was rare for his master but he tried to calm him whenever he stood the chance. Even now it was the same, they were bound together and Sebastian had to be up to his very best despite being cheated and loathing him for it. 

"Good, I'm simply interested in what the new Queen views as a matter for the head of the Phantomhives" Ciel voiced, presenting himself as emotionless and fixing onto his objective. "And Alois is the same?" He laughed, swerving his head to the side so he could see his butler nod. He hadn't known if he'd seen the last of him, but now he could confirm. The only other response from the servant was his false smile. 'How dull' he hissed internally at his butler's stagnation. Flipping the letter over in his hand, he found a slit which purchase under the crest. "Did you open this, Dog?" Ciel barked, pivoting where he sat to stare at Sebastian in his disobedience. 

"Of course not, young master. It was addressed to only you" Sebastian hummed, feigning hurt before he slipped besides the trolley and refilled Ciels tea. Besides the official red wax, it could've been misplaced with all of the boys' other notes. He was eager for this case strangely enough, like he could feel the expectation and fear radiating from it. Like a fix he needed this sense of achievement. 

"Lying Demon, how else could you know where we're going?" Ciel scoffed, picking up his fork again and diving into his morning pie. "I don't have time to argue with the likes of you, breaking our contract despite our inability to depart" he hushed, tossing down the silverware and replacing it with the letter in his hand. Gliding his fingertips over the royal crest, pulling it off along with the initial flap that held the letter closed. 

"Consistency and intuition. When we receive a letter from The Queen and her office, the fowl presence of something amiss hangs over all of Britain. Can't you see the swill rising in the streets from here? The byproducts of hate, greed, desire, jealousy? All the dirty deeds they can stuff themselves with without being able to pay with their punishment. Not to mention the recent rise in crime in London, and the front page murders. Should I be expected to bring you news with your tea as well?" Sebastian qued, glancing at the blade he'd put back into his drawer for safekeeping. The elder demon had already mentioned the problem of keeping an unsheathed blade in his nightstand. He felt it was unnecessary when it belonged in the kitchen instead of in the boys' drawer of personal items. After the Queen's death and Sebastian's temporary disappearance, Ciel began the habit of keeping it in his room, under the pillow at one point he's aware of. It reminded him of the first time he walked into the manor with his master. He started the habit back up again after his final battle with Alois it would seem. When Sebastian returned, he could see the same mistrust in the boys' eyes. He refused to mention it again for another ceaseless argument. 

Ciel pulled the letter out and unfolded it, eyes dancing down the page as he quickly skimmed over the preface. The second half of the page below a small greeting held most of the case information. "We'll be meeting with the Undertaker, call him and tell him to gather the police reports. I'll address the rest when we get there" he uttered to his working partner. Reading the first case identified the Victim as Ellen Donworth of 112 Lambeth Way. She was found tucked into her home over a week ago and police were able to gain entry using the unlocked front door. The road specifically belonged in part of London Whore District, where prostitutes often slept with men on the streets and drugs were done openly. She was found with no visible wounds but a completed autopsy showed no internal damage either. "Scotland Yard might seem to know how useless they are with one look at this letter" Ciel chuckled, crossing his legs as he read a thorough analysis of the first victim and the state they found her in. Another body had been found just yesterday in plain view of the street. 

"Strange there's another prostitute killer in town so soon, but according to the report there's no brutalization let alone a scratch on them to look over" the teen huffed, resting a hand on his cheek while he leaned forward and read the second report. Matilda Clover, fresh this morning, found in the broad daylight outside Lambeth Way. "Hell, they're thinking it's another spree killer" he informed the knowing butler. 

"Fine, we'll make a trip to the crime scene and then to Scotland Yard to gather the remaining paperwork" He voiced, the decision already set in his mind. This case drew him in, interesting no doubt, but it seemed too simple. Why was this case brought to his attention? Surely the Yard would be able to make a list of suspects, especially since this killer left the door open and likely led his victims to their death in person. The letter called for suspicion on to why the Queen didn't trust her own police force to do good enough with a case so easy. Did she really need two demons to solve their riddle work? Sebastian would be doing most of the leg work in this quick case. Hopefully, if he had to get into another dress, he'd just order the demon to throw themselves both into the sea. It would belong with easier decisions, not like the one with Madam Reds' death. The thought of having another prostitute killer out on the streets made something inside him heavy. He didn't care for the victims, though he barely felt any pang of missing his betraying Aunt. She was another pawn that found herself wanting to play the game, something was bound to end her eventually. 

"Is that because you've failed your butler aesthetic? I am well within my pool of confidence with such a simple case like this. Jack the Ripper was harder to catch, even for a seasoned hunter like yourself Sebastian" Ciel shot, slitted eyes burning into his butler in a threatening manner. The hierarchy they'd built together seemed to be the amusement of their interactions. It flips and shuffles between the two of them like a metronome.

Ciel held the contract, an eternal leash for Sebastian to follow like the dog he was named after. Sebastian, however, was stronger, faster, smarter, deadlier even with Ciel in his demonic infancy. The Queen's Guard Dog had become a demons ultimate feast, teasing just out of reach. The demon could still remember the taste of the boys' soul. It drove him mad enough to give Ciel a second chance, and that was just a small taste of his soul before it was stolen from him. Now, it was gone for good. Sebastian could feel the heat of anger and loss in his throat. He almost felt vengeful ever time he bowed to his younger companion. 

"Distracted now? You really have fallen far from grace. You've been sloppy ever since I've come back. Is it hunger, or are you intimidated by another demon being around?: Ciel mocked, a winning smirk on his face as he pushed his foot down against Sebastian's hand. "You can't even put on my socks without showing how starved you are" He hissed, annoyed with his butlers' incompetence. If they were going to be bound together till the end of time, then he should expect improvement in his butlers' service.

"I can not lie. Despite being eternally bound to you, my hunger grows with each passing moment. I am forever your butler and you are forever my master, No power on earth can change it. Not even demonic hunger can break our contract" Sebastian voiced, slipped white socks up the boys' calf.

"You are never to lie to me, leave me, or cheat me. You will remain by my side till the sun hides under the horizon for the last time and everything that ever existed is no more. You can never hurt me, or harm me, in any way shape or form. That is an order, do you understand?" Ciel boomed, voice strong in his throat as he uttered their promises to each other, verbally enslaving him once again to protect his package of hell. If the boy was any more confident, he wouldn't have even questioned him, but the transformation sewed doubt back through him since the first time Sebastian tried to eat his soul. The need to communicate with him was null and void, a being like Sebastian could easily speak with no lips and without the restrictions of distance. Ciel was still young, his eye had barely changed and he had no other form. Training a dog to heel when you've become one was a challenge he hadn't overstepped yet. Their bond was strong after all and he didn't know remembering the day they met made the demon all the more ravenous. Starvation is impossible for their race, but that didn't stuff him from feeling hunger nipping at him. The hungrier he was, the less eternal he felt, the weaker he got.

"Yes, My Lord" Sebastian vowed, gloved hand over the hole a heart was meant to fill and a bow of his head to show his devotion and loyalty. His smile, though, seemed to spell treachery. He had allowed himself to become Ciels' plaything, and he knew he would find a way to get him back. He was starving for his soul, and he's never quit. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ciel and Sebastian begin to investigate their mission from the queen. They draw their own questions about the alleged murder, and Sir Arthur makes sure to o just top same to them.  
> (Homicide detectives always know when somethings off. Trust me,I live with one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be revising my current cover on Wattpad and I'll be posting the finished product at the beginning of the prologue once its been completed.

“Well, she certainly looks comfortable” Ciel scoffed, cane tapping the ground next to the body. “She died on her belly, how pathetic” He mumbled, narrowing his eyes at the waste of air. Well, at least she was gone and he had a case. “Sebastian, what can you conclude from the body's position?” The Earl vocalized, more of an order than a question.

“It seems like she was convulsing, her back is arched unnaturally and her hip is out of place. For a prostitute, a crooked hip would almost certainly affect business. It suggests a neurological affliction, something like a seizure. Given she has no physical wounds, I reckon she ingested whatever caused her sudden death” Sebastian concluded, crouching down next to the corpse and tracing the outline of her spine. “She’s barely clothed too, probably in the middle of business before she died. If it was a murder, its unlikely they would stick around long enough to continue seducing the whore and being even closer to a crime scene. The person who did this was long gone” He added, noticing how her shirt was messily buttoned, only one side tucked into her skirt.

“You’ll love this case, you’ll get to seduce some woman into telling you everything, We know you love that, need I bring up the way you got us information at the monastery” Ciel chuckled, turning around and spotting Sir Arthur. He could feel his eye twitch with annoyance.

“I do as you order of me. I am under your control and forced to do whatever I can to please you, no matter how slowly it be deemed” Sebastian sighed, irate with the way he sounded like a chained dog. He was a powerful demon, and he was stuck with a contractor with a stolen soul. He was laughable.

“A child shouldn’t be showing a body around, Queens Dog or not” Sir Arthur huffed, walking over with his arms crossed. “Stealing another case by order of ‘Her Majesty’? You can go home, lap dog, we’ve already caught the killer. All that's left is to apprehend him” The head of Scotland Yard proudly proclaimed. 

“Oh, so you believe the rumors? Another serial killer like dear old Jack back out on the run, hm? She certainly doesn't look murdered to me. She smells of booze and I'm willing to bet she has a cabinet full of medicine in her personal effects, poisoned by her own doctor and overindulgence ” Ciel chimed, a cocky look on his face.

“Either way, this is not your case. Leave this one alone” He warned, eyes shifting to the side as a small warning and plea. 

“You should know me better Sir Arthur. I don't follow directions, especially not from you” Ciel challenged, throwing his coat over his shoulder and walking away with a confident stride. He was always confident, he had to be. If he let himself worry about if his butler would listen or if the Queen really knew if there was a killer on the loose, he would lose himself. He’d already been through that, and he chose to keep his hate. His confidence would be the same, no matter how seemingly misplaced or hopeless.

“He really never gives up, does he? He’s a cocky child and somehow he's managed to back his word. Becoming a powerful figure in London's Underground from an early age just shows how much he can’t be trusted” Sir Arthur growled, glaring at him still. “And what of you butler? You protect him effortlessly when half of London is after him. I know something is fishy when I see it, like a damned nun in a whorehouse. You reek of the same mystery. We’re on to you and that brat” He laughed, malice in his words.

“He never gives up. He’s learned the true meaning of ruthless, and he embraces it. He knows what he wants and the path he needs to follow to get there. No matter the body count that piles up at his feet, he won't give up, not until he's accomplished his goal. That is the way of the Phantomhive Family. He is one hell of a Master” Sebastian breathed, a smirk on his face. The head of the Yard was suspicious of his master and himself? This game would surely be getting quite interesting.

“You’re late” Ciel glared, holding the handle of his cane in front of his face from his seat in the coach. “You weren’t examining the body either” he added.

“I was never ordered to return immediately. I have done nothing against your wishes” Sebastian smiled innocently, which meant the opposite of good intent.

“You dog, you're hiding something aren't you” Ciel shot, sitting up and staring at him with shining cerulean eyes.

“I hide nothing, nor do I lie. These are the vows I swore when I became your butler. Your current state cannot change that, but it seems to have altered your cognitive process” Sebastian glared.

“Oh, are you calling me an idiot, Sebastian” Ciel hissed, wearing his signature snarl.

“Why would I do such a thing? I'm innocent, my lord. I only pointed out the recent differences in your behavior” Sebastian feigned sounding hurt, hand on his chest as he tried to look innocent. Ciel could see through it though, scoffing and looking out the window.

“We need to get the first victim report of Scotland Yard. We’ll start there and move on to the second. See if there are any witnesses listed or if someone heard anything, or even if they knew the victim” Ciel ordered, sitting back in his seat as he directed his order. Sebastian smiled and walked to the door.

“I thought you didn’t think she was murdered, did you not? Why the sudden change of heart?” Sebastian questioned, slender eyes examining his masters expression, wondering why he’d change opinions so fast.

“Sir Arthur is fun to poke at. I’m allowed my own humor and it's no business of yours, or do you know something else” Ciel glared back, bringing up the topic of betrayal once again. Once Ciel had changed, so had his confidence. “Do as I order, and don’t question me with such trivial things” He hissed.

“As you wish, My Lord” Sebastian cooed, his voice sweet and inviting. He was starved without a meal, and the more he watched Ciel, the hungrier he got. That voice wouldn't work on him anymore though, those were tricks for humans and other demons knew them all too well. Ciel was a feast before his eyes, one he’s cultivated for years to perfection, and he was hanging in front of his face. He even had his name on him, and yet the sweet soul he’d worked so hard on would never come to fruition. ‘Taking on an interesting contractor, and now I’ll forever work for him in servitude’. He scoffed, he really had fallen far.

“What's so funny” Ciel challenged, blue eyes turning to scarlet as a threat. “Last time I checked, you follow the orders of your master. Are you intimidated now that your master is a demon, or are you bitter with promises of your unobtainable meal” He glared, threats pouring through his eyes. 

“No, my lord. Nothing has changed between us, and I still must obey the rules of our contract” Sebastian voiced back, slipping the glove off his hand to show the mark that connects them. “This seal would usually represent the hold the demon had in their life, which links them to their prey. We are still connected, but you are no longer able to forfeit your soul, if you even have it. I don't think you own it anymore, you've fallen from grace too ‘heaven’ ” He hummed, opening the carriage door and jumping out to do as he was ordered.

Ciel let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Arrogant Demon” he spat under his breath, relaxing against the carriage and letting himself be lulled into the closest state of sleep he could still feel. “Using my own name against me? What an odd thing for him to do… He doesn’t even refer to me as Ciel, or a phantomhive, so why would he call me holy? What a joke, naming your child after the angels, when he was destined to be at war with them since his birth.” He laughed, sitting forwards in his seat. He tapped his cane to the roof of the cart twice, telling the driver to stop. 

“I can take it from here” Ciel hummed, confidence aglow as he set his shoes back onto London pavement. He needed to show himself that he didn’t need Sebastian, that he never truly needed him. He was a demon now, and Sebastian would surely find some way to mess with him again. Demons were creatures of sin, so it only made sense they surround themselves in it. He could solve a case without his butler.

~~~Heaven Nor Hell~~~

“You're late” Sebastian voiced, opening the door to Scotland Yard just as his master walked up the steps. 

“Late? You’re ridiculous” Ciel scoffed, pushing past him. “I am always on time, you're just early. Don't you know what the ladies say about a man that can't take his time?” The nobel mocked, walking to the bookcase behind his butler.

“Impatient? Fitting for someone so young and foolish. Any other demon would have you under their complete control by now” Sebastian mused, handing the manilla file over to his master. 

“My body's age does not determine my mental capabilities. Don't lower me to such standards, Demon. I can still hurt you” Ciel warned, threats lacing his words as he took the file and opened it. 

"Matilda Clover, the first apparent victim of killing. Born 1845 and found dead on October 22nd. She owns property outside of her crime scene, 27 Lambeth Road" Sebastian introduced, information already memorized and reviewed. “Her death was originally blamed on spirits mixed with medicine since she was a heavy drinker and her doctor was prescription happy” He added, handing over a letter. “That was, until this letter was sent to Sir Arthur” he hummed. “Her son might be too young to quite understand but he claims that his mother brought home a ‘friend’ that frequently visited her other than the day she died” He explained, photo memory memorizing the letter in its entirety.

Ciel crinkled the letter in his hand, memories making his stomach sick for just a moment. A boy, just like him, left without their mother. The only difference is this boy had no one, but Ciel found Sebastian. Tough luck for him. “If he understands it enough, we can question him. I want to know what this ‘friend’ looked like and what he wore. He might even have his name” The Earl spoke, setting the paper back in its slot. “Are there any other victims?” he asked.

“None that have been linked with this special case. By the way she seemed to have been “poisoned” makes this premeditated, if it was a murder at all. I looked through her personal effects and there was nothing out of the ordinary at her apartment, so it's likely not his first kill. He might be hard to catch, even for you young master” Sebastian hummed, a smile toying at his lips as he insulted the young demon.

“I’ll leave that to be determined. I don’t need a butler's opinion on MY case” Ciel glared, demonic slits staring the other demon down with some kind of threat, or a superiority complex. Sebastian simply nodded and watched him closely, his own demonic eyes trained on his young master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1942 Words~
> 
> On another note, apologized for this chapter coming out so late after the first. Usually I would have posted this part very quickly after the first posting but my family had to go to another town for a few weeks, and I lagged behind on school work. I already have all the information about the killings and era so it shouldn't happen again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel review the case before taking some much needed time to think and rest.

Ciel sat in his desk and scribbling some notes down onto a spare piece of paper, drank his tea calmly and in a less tense manner than he usually would. However, his tension showed in his hand, gripping the pen hard enough to snap the ink cartridge out of it.

“My Lord, another note, from Sir Arthur” A knock from his butler rung through his room, causing the boy to drop his pen and leave a glob of ink on his last letter.

“Come in” He sighed, setting the pen down and throwing the paper away. He hadn’t made any new leads with it, only a review of every piece of information he’d managed to get his hand on. It was useless for now, especially without being able to go in-depth.

“Matilda Clover's posthumous examination was completed yesterday so Sir Arthur had it sent to us. It likely shows her cause of death, as well as the killers' weapon of choice” Sebastian chimed, setting the letter on top of the table. Ciel didn’t speak, still trying to relax his previous tension and taming his excitement for a lead.

“Toxicology reads positive for strychnine? What in the devil is that?” Ciel scoffed, tossing the paperback down to the table. There were no physical wounds or signs of struggle, not even some skin under the victim's fingernails, not even a piece of clothing left from her attacker.

“It's a neurostimulator, but under the wrong conditions, it can be as deadly as Cyanide or Arsenic. It causes seizures, cardiac arrest, and as seen in this case, death. Its most commonly prescribed to cure paralysis or visual disturbances" Sebastian explained, gloved hands pointing to a small paragraph about the poison. “It’s extremely potent so it's not used very often, but it’s also sold at nearly every pharmacy this side of the Thames river” he hummed, pulling his hand away to check the time on his watch. ‘11:50’ it read, almost lunch. Ciel nodded along with the information he was told, eyes scanning the paper only to confirm what Sebastian had said.  
“The undertaker would know something about a poison like this, wouldn't he? Prepare a carriage” Ciel muttered, shoulders finally relaxing, A lead was probably the most relieving thing he could have at that time, besides his morning tea of course.

“Yes, my lord” Sebastian nodded, turning around and leaving to do as he was ordered.

~~Heaven Nor Hell~~

“Strychnine? I haven’t heard of that killing one of my guests in a while. It does awful things to their muscles, makes them pose so strangely. It really is terrible to fix them up when their hands are stiff and sticking out of their graves like they're trying to drag some more clients in” The Undertaker sighed before giggling, a frown on his face as he thought about prettying the corpses up before it contorted into one of mischief.

Ciel stared blankly at him in annoyance before sighing as well. “I’m aware of how someone looks when they’ve been killed by it. I'm not here for that, and you know it” the young lord announced. He walked closer to his informant's desk, cane tapping along with his heels as he inspected the reaper. “What's with the smile? Don't tell me you took a peek into the Reapers Library and just so happened to find something… especially interesting” He hummed, looking down at a notebook, no doubt full of customers' names.

“No no, but I can’t help but find myself drawing parallels from this case to another prostitute killer” The Undertaker snickered with a Cheshire grin.

With an eyebrow twitch of annoyance, Ciel turned to him and glared down to him. “So you find a muse in past relics? Then do well of drawing some more and tell me what you find, Reaper” He retorted, urging the famed Shinigami to spout his insight.

“Phantomhive, don't go on with getting my Goat. Don’t you know how dangerous a bad temper can be? Even Madam Red’s caught up enough to do her in” He chuckled, green/yellow eyes shining. Ciel swung his cape as he turned away from him, motioning for Sebastian to open the door with the swipe of his cane.

“If the retiree has no case to present, then I’ll find a way to solve this one on my own. Your judicials hold no bearing over the past proceedings into the present” The Nobel declared, heels tapping as he left.

“Ciel, if you had the urge to kill and access to a weapon, why would you go after Prostitutes? They're not such easy prey after The Ripper ya know” The Reaper snickered, floppy sleeves pressed to the sides of his stitched face. Ciel glanced back at him before finding his way back to the London street.

“Sebastian, give me a list of all the residents of Lambeth road and the surrounding block. I want you to find anyone with an affiliation to Jack the Ripper, Prostitutes, or any type of doctor with access to poison” Ciel demanded. With eyes trained on the carriage, he waved his butler off and stepped into his carriage.

~~Heaven Nor Hell~~

Sebastian, as predicted, was the first of the pair to arrive at the mansion. He had multiple names penned down, a list of the ones his master was most keen on, and a star next to the doctor that retrieved the extortion letter for Martha Clover.

“The extortion letter was addressed to Dr. William Breadbent, who works at St Mary's Hospital. He studies Neurology, and the poison used was a neurological interrupting compound. Our killer did his research, or knew him personally” Sebastian chimed as his young lord walked down the corridor.

“So we’re looking for someone in the neurological field, or even more likely an employee at St Mary’s. Cross Reference the list of surrounding suspects with the hospital's neurologists and understudies” Ciel demanded, making his way towards the bathing room, sitting on his vanity chair as he waited for his butler to fill the bath.

“I'll be right to it, my lord” The faithful butler, cooed. He kneeled before the boy and slipped off his shoes, setting them under the vanity and fixing the bows atop them. He pulled the socks from his ankles and allowed them to fall onto the heels. As his hands crept up the boy's thigh so he could undress him more, Ciel felt intruded on. A part of Sebastian's behavior echoed Claudes, and that frightened the Phantomhive. It had been the first time he’d let Sebastian bathe him since doing away with Alois Trancy, and they didn’t talk about the events either. The moment felt too intimate. Why were things so different?

“Sebastian, how did you feel when I was under Claude's care instead of yours?” The curious boy asked, a thigh drawn up to help pull the sapphire stalkings off. At the mention of the bastard, Sebastian's grip on the cloth tightened. Fixing his gloves and pushing the hair from his furrowed face he allowed himself to speak.

“I was furious and disgusted. The thought of someone else, let alone a soul-stealing demon, laying their hands on you is enough for me to create Hell on Earth, in all literal stances. The angel I crucified for you learned that just as much as Claude in his final moments. Nor heaven nor hell will take you from me” Sebastian voiced, emotionless all except for Fuschia eyes.  
“Your possessiveness is otherworldly, even when what you desire is far out of your reach. I yell fetch and you go off chasing as if you are in control, without knowing I am the one puppeting the stick” Ciel sneered.

‘Wipe that cocky look off your face before I scratch it off’ The butler silently threatened, eyes returning to normal as he removed the stalkings and set them on the chair. “You're quite the handful, young master, and I formed our contract because of your fighting soul. My want remains while I have nothing to take. It’s obsession more than possessiveness, desire more than affection, hate instead of care” Sebastian explained, reaching up to unbutton his master's dress jacket.

“Are you saying you hate me, Sebastian? A trained dog should know how to keep their jaw shut unless they intend to wear a muffle. That's something of which I have no indiscrepancies of” Ciel threatened, eyes glaring into demonic while his pale skin pushed up against Sebastian's chin. They both looked dead, and yet mischief never left their eyes. Together they were the perfect challenge.

“As much as I would love to be able to depart from you, that is not an available option. Hate is no sin, and I deal purely in that filth humans love so dearly. If you want a better word for it, use wrath” Sebastian hummed, pulling the jacket from the boy's shoulders and folding it neatly. Ciel's eyes followed the gloved hand, amused that he maintained his butler aesthetic even when he despised what he assisted in creating.

“I didn’t plan for things after our contact was over, not in the scenario that I would be alive after. Truthfully, I’m lost. The only thing I know to do is carry on the Phantomhive legacy and play into the queens' hands. This is not what I pictured, and I don’t think I enjoy it” The lord sighed, turning his head towards the window. The wind blew through the baby blue curtains, sending a cold breeze through the room.

“You’ve got goosebumps, shall I set you into the bathwater now?” Sebastian asked, hand splayed across the boy's cold collar as he measured the stark comparison of the warm water in the tub to the boys' skin. Ciel pulled his eyes from the landscape and nodded, looking off somewhere in the distance of his own mind. “Is something teasing your mind my lord?” He asked lightly, helping the boy stand before watching him sink into the water.

“Just this case. I'm working out possibilities but other than that there’s nothing to note” Ciel responded quickly, unfurrowing his brow and relaxing onto the warming porcelain.

“So I was right? You’re lost in this case and what to do” Sebastian chuckled, pulling the gloves off of his hands before setting them on the counter. He couldn’t help but send a distasteful look towards the dull mark that was used to hiding. ‘A chained dog, huh’ he reminisced.

“And you’re lost in thought as well” Ciel deadpanned. His head was turned to the side as he watched his butlers' reaction to their mark. “You realize I’m no longer prey and it makes you want to rip my throat out, doesn't it, dog” He scoffed with a smirk. ‘How typical for you to look death in the face and laugh’ Sebastian thought in pained amusement.

“No, my young lord. I was simply perturbed by how harsh the sun is this evening” Sebastian smiled, hands reaching for the soap and working it into the boys' scalp. Ciel's eyes shut to protect him from the soap as he finally gave in and allowed his head to loll back against the tub.  
“So it seems” The Nobel breathed as Sebastian washed him. He was relieved that Sebastian stuck to his job without prolonged contact. No, he was nothing like Claude. He didn’t admire his arms and legs so long that it made his skin crawl. Sebastian could never scare him.  
“Have faith, as twisted as that sounds. I shouldn’t be compared to such a thief. Even he makes me seem holy” Sebastian promised, noticing the burning on his mark from Ciel's own emotions coming through. Ciel waved him off and scoffed.

“I wouldn’t relate you to that Spider. Our contract reads that you’ll never allow or cause me pain, and I expect you to uphold that until you turn to dust. You are mine Sebastian, and you will never abandon me. I won’t let you steal my soul like that heathen did” Ciel huffed, turning his head away to signal the end of the conversation.

“I expect nothing less from my master. I am yours indeed, and there’s nothing in heaven nor hell to change it” Sebastian cooed, eyeing him closely. ‘Simply divine, a devil's Holyland. Your soul is out of my reach and yet I can taste it with your venomous words. Marvelous’ the butler awed, nails itching at the boy's hair in a possessive manner.


	4. Chapter 3

“And that is the response I expect from my butler. You are mine, and mine alone, until we’re the last thing to exist” Ciel tossed his words out, rising up from his cooling bath and snatching the towel next to him. He wrapped it around himself and turned away from his butler's eyes. Ciel acknowledged that he’d brought that topic up unusually often. Sebstian probably noticed. “Did you lay out my clothes yet?” He asked his butler with a side glance.

Sebastian shook his head with apology, helping his young lord to pull the cloth tighter around his pale flesh. “Not yet, My lord, but I sincerely intend to now, if you can do this on your own that is” he trailed with a sinister smile meant to tease his master for his dependency.

Ciel glared at him before hugging. “Of course I’ll be fine. I’m no idiot” he scoffed before stepping from the tub and drying himself off more. He didn’t like the way his butler looked at him. He knew he was to be looked at like a meal, but usually Sebastian didn’t let that interfere with his butler aesthetic. Even now he could feel those hungry eyes crawling over him. Ciel has noticed that he’d been less coy about it these past few days, even around guests. The light they were held in was dimming. “You mentioned a few Biology lessons today. When are they?” He asked calmly.

Sebastian smiled, his fangs peeking from behind his lips. “Yes, they’ll be conducted in the study this afternoon. After you're dressed would be the best time” He hummed, standing up and dressing himself of his gloves. “Do you have anything else scheduled today that I don’t know about?” He asked with his hand resting on the doorknob.

“No, nothing other than picking apart the Lambeth case just a little more” Ciel sighed earnestly. He kept turning up nothing of old information so it was time to review the suspects.

“Is that what they’re calling it now? I presume it's gotten its share of publicity” Sebastian concluded, slipping through the doorway. He had the information he needed for the moment and after dressing the boy, he’d pick apart the case just the same.

~~~Heaven Nor Hell~~~

After the boy was dried and dressed, he sat in his mahogany chair in his mahogany office before a few raps were heard on the door. His butler walked in as expected and set up a chalkboard.

“I’d like to explore a new kind or learn with you. I've brought in a chalkboard” Sebastian hummed, picking the white stick up off the plate and drawing the words ‘REPRODUCTION’ in big print. “In common times, 15 is the appropriate age to be learning about reproduction and how it can be introduced upon a subject” He cheerfully continued.

Ciel pulled the case file closer to his face to hide his boredom and ignore what he’d describe as a fool masquerading as a teacher. “I have no use for that. I only intend to marry Elizabeth and I doubt demons would need to reproduce in the first place” he scoffed, eyes glazing over the manila sheet. He didn’t know much of the topic nor was he concerned. 

Sebastian, donning his instructor's outfit and pointer, pushed the paper down onto the desk and looked into his master's eyes through thin framed glasses. “The last part you’ve guessed correctly, but even in marriage you must consummate it” he sighed, pulling away to his board.

“Consumat? What in the hell does that mean” Ciel mumbled, rolling his eyes and resting his hand on his cheek. The tension was thick even with the teasing remarks.

“It’s what you and Lady Elizabeth will do on your honeymoon the night of your marriage” Sebastian responded, picking the chalk backup and drawing another line. “Reproduction is the title for when Sperm and Egg create a child the woman then gives birth to” He voiced, drawing a circle next to it. “In the simplest terms, the man uses his penis to-” he continued before Ciel interrupted. His face was as red as a strawberry cake.

“Ew! Sebastian! Don’t talk so rudely!” The lord scolded, coving his eyes. He knew that a child was born from man and women, but he didn’t think it would be so strange.

“Surely you must be familiar with at least some of this. You have books in here on the topic. I’ll admit I haven't had to teach such a thing to someone but if you expect to survive in this society, it is necessary to learn things even as rude as this” Sebastian sigh, enunciating his words to seem more in control of the teenagers erratic state.

“I know where babies come from, but not anything other than that. The idea of children never concerned me when I knew you were my end” Ciel grumbled, hands now on the table.

“Sexual attraction is usually abundant at your age but there are many outliers. Most women find attraction in men. It isn't unusual for someone to like both however. As we’ve seen in the case of Grell, he's quite interested in men while being one” Sebastian voiced calmly. He kept his voice as soft as velvet, trying to subdue his young master into the concept he needed to grasp soon.

“So men can like men. I'll assume it's the same for women” Ciel spoke a bit stronger, feeling steadier with the idea under his feet. “Are you going to educate me about that kind as well?” he hummed. He didn't know why he said it. Out of curiosity or interest, he said it without thinking. Lizzy had always been a friend to him, and he saw the way She looked at him. He didn't feel the same, but that could be from a hundred reasons. Now that’s a hundred and one.

Sebastian chuckled, drawing some more on his board. “Of course. Your preference might change any day, if you even have one, so it's a helpful precaution in my eyes” He concluded before turning back to Ciel so he could explain how Sex worked.

~~~Heaven Nor Hell~~~

After the embarrassing lesson had come to close, Ciel excused himself into his room with a book to try and gain some silence. The foregin topic had infected his mind a bit. It didn't help that the book was a type of Erotica he'd encouraged himself to entertain. He felt embarrassed just looking at it. The book he picked up was "Fanny Hill'' which he's heard a few noble women mumble about. It was either in shock or awe but neither mattered at the moment. 

“It can’t be that bad” The Phantomhive reassured himself, settling on the window seat and allowing his back to fall against satin, blue pillows and thus began reading.

“‘This is a fear too often cured at the expence of innocence, when Miss, by degrees, begins no longer to look on a man as a creature of prey that will eat her’” Ciel scoffed, all too in-tune with how it felt to be seen as prey that will literally be eaten. He was safe from that now, so he continued the book while relaxing a bit more against sapphire curtains.

~~~Heaven Nor Hell~~~

‘Nor did his shirt hinder me from observing that symmetry of his limbs, that exactness of shape, in the fall of it towards the loins, where the waist ends and-’ The young Lord slammed the book close, setting it down quickly as his butler entered the room. His face was beet red by the time he was able to let go of the leather and face the servant. His skin felt unusually hot. It was almost like he had to escape.

“Open the Windows” Ciel peeped, keeping his voice steady as he hid his face by looking away. Sebastian did as he asked, standing besides his master and observing the book he had his palm over. 

“I was unaware you had purchased a new book, My lord” Sebastian chimed, observing the title. That selection did not come from the Phantomhive library.

“I didn’t buy anything, I'm simply researching. To find the culprit, we must know the victim” The Lord challenged, swiping the book from the satin and holding it at his chest.

“Then where’s the rest of the possessions? You’re not one to haphazardly skip over so much evidence” The butler teased, leaning over the boys small figure like a tree and an ant.

“It’ll be delivered soon enough. It’s no concern of yours if I tell you to drop it” Ciel glared, staring hell right in the eye and telling him to back down. Unable to disobey an order, Sebastian withdrew.

“I understand,” He hummed. “If you’ve already gotten as much information as you can by this book alone, then the rest will be more insightful. I’ll put it with the rest of the evidence if you don’t need it for any other reason” Sebastian finished, feeling the checkmate just out of reach.

“Actually, Sebastian..” Ciel sighed, standing up from the window sill and stealing the book back. “I could learn quite a bit from this. You were trying to teach me earlier about how women work in bed and this book does just that. There should be no issue. If you’re jealous a book is a better teacher than you, your butler aesthetic is already in ruins” he scoffed, walking out of the room with the literature.

Sebastian, left at a certain state of shock, shut his mouth and bowed apologetically. “Not at all, Young Master. I didn’t expect you to try to teach yourself something out of class” he voiced, the wording being a bit rude. Ciel shot him a look before looking away.

“I helped myself through Primary and Secondary school without your help. Why should my remaining education be any different?” The Earl voiced, crossing the room. He needed the distance. “You’re excused to leave” he demanded, distance not being enough. He needed Sebastian to be out of the room entirely, either to mask his shame or his intention. 

“I came to tell you that Dinner is ready. It’s being served at the villa outside, which means you’ll need to be quick. You're already dressed so if there's nothing else to tend to in this room, getting to the pavilion should be critical” Sebastian reprimanded, walking hastily to the door. “Now, My Lord, I’ve served fresh Salmon doused in a Lemon vinaigrette and-” he was cut off.

“I don't need you to tell me. I’m half starved and surprised you thought the cold wouldn't dwindle my bones to dust. You took forever” The teen sassed, marching fast and in head of the pack. He wanted this to be over with, dinner that is. He had other things that felt more urgent to him as opposed to eating dinner.

“You’re in quite the rush, master. You usually wait til after i've listed your dish for you to insult me” Sebastian hummed, a smile toying with the ends of his lips. Ciel sent the demon another crucifying glance over his shoulder before straightening his posture. 

“Ridiculous,” He mumbled, heels knocked the wood as he approached the door. He pushed it open and stood in awe. He hid his face from Sebastian of course, he couldn't seem impressed. The foyer was covered in elegant blue, what could only be called a buffet laid across the table in moonlit glory.

“Now was the only night unoccupied enough to properly celebrate your return. The rest of the Phantomhive servants of course helped” Sebastian added, explaining the extravagant meal. Ciel knew as well as his butler that the other servants were only to serve as protection and that Sebastian was the sole contributor here. The question is why.

“Sebastian, after this meal, I want you to accompany me to my room” Ciel cleared his voice. He sat at the table like any normal night and began to eat. He didn't bat an eyelash at the extreme preparations anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading the first and following chapters of this little creation of mine. I've vigorously researched the case this story will be involved with and have made it as historically accurate as possible, fiction wise. I hope you'll join me as we unravel this mystery together and watch as our two favorite characters are drawn closer. I've worked really hard on this and I'm excited to share it with you all ~R
> 
> Nearly a year and 4 chapters down after I left this prideful piece to rot, and I've decided to take up the writing hobby again starting February 20th. I apologize if you truly enjoyed this book only for me to abandon it just in its rising action. I'll find my old notes on the case, sum up as much working memory on Sebastians duties as I can, and get back to writing about this Determined Brat and his unworldly butler. There is one change to note since I believed it was close enough to being fine at the time, I've changed Ciels age so he's a year older. That should please all of us in this cursed Fandom but morals can change and progress especially about a fictional character ~R


End file.
